


So obvious we missed it.

by billie758657



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie758657/pseuds/billie758657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a frypan imagine where you visit him in the kitchen everyday and are best friends but you fall for eachother / lots of fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So obvious we missed it.

“But why do the pieces have to be so small?”

Frypan smirks down at the onion, trying to ignore the burn in his eyes as he dutifully prepares tonight’s dinner. “It’ll go further if it’s smaller. Besides, no one likes eating a big chunk of onion anyway.”

You hum thoughtfully, swinging your legs under the space on the counter that had officially been claimed as ‘your spot’. It was a slow day as far as injuries and sickness went so you had plenty of time to hover about in the kitchen. “I suppose there’s less chance of Winston tasting it too if you chop it up that much.” 

Winston hated onions for some reason, you could never figure out why, but Frypan point blank refused to make a separate pot of food just for him so instead he compromised by doing his best to hide the ‘disgusting thing’.

“Exactly.” 

You chuckle, admiring his knife skills for a few moments. “If you keep hacking away at that thing though, there will literally be nothing left.”

“Shush. Make yourself useful and fill that pan with water.”

You glance over in the direction he points you towards, grimacing. Sounds like something that could go wrong. You don’t have the best track record when it comes to working in the kitchen. “But what if I burn it? This is me after all.”

Huffing a laugh as he recalls your disastrous attempts at cooking, Fry does his best not to roll his eyes. “Good point. Still gonna risk it though.”

“Fine.”

The other Gladers can hear the laughter pouring out of the kitchen for most of the afternoon. It’s almost quittin’ time when Jeff calls you back to the hut to practice giving Gally some stitches. 

“You sure about this?” 

Gally grumbles, having already reassured you twice already. “For shuck’s sake (Y/N), do it already.”

“Fine. Just don’t start cryin’ if I stab you or something.”

“Remind me how you became a med-jack again?”

“My charming bedside manner now shut your shuck mouth and hold out your arm.”

He chuckles, obliging your request. “Y’know I can totally see the charm oozing out of you.”

To his credit, he doesn’t shed a single tear and to yours, you actually did really well. Clint started joking about how you’ll be amputating fingers and toes next - or at least you hoped he was joking. 

You’re packing everything away when Clint takes a seat on the bed. You can feel him staring at you, as if he’s waiting to say something but he doesn’t. Eventually it drives you round the twist and you turn on the spot to look at him questioningly. 

“You been in there all day?”

Nodding slowly, you wonder why he’s asking. “Keeping out of trouble - everything here had been done right?”

“Yeah yeah, just wondering when you’re gonna declare your undying love for each other to everyone and stop sneaking around. You’re not fooling anyone y’know.” You don’t miss the way his lip curls into a smug grin. 

Blinking at him, it takes you a moment or two to process what he was actually saying. “What? It’s not like that Clint.”

“Uh huh. Sure it’s not.”

“It’s not! He’s my best friend.”

“Okay (Y/N). Whatever you say.”

“It’s not.”

He puts his hands up in surrender, smiling to himself as he gets to his feet. “Alright. Just sayin’ no one would mind if you did.”

You just blink at him for a few moments, which only makes him chuckle. He claps you on the back, heading out of the room again leaving you to your own thoughts. 

_What was that about?_

Eventually, you realise that you’re still standing in the middle of the med-jack hut, and get back to packing everything away. Clint was not going to find out about that.

You can’t help but feel distracted. As the others get to lighting the bonfire and the general merriment gets underway, you’re still mulling over what Clint was hinting at in the hut. 

_“Just wondering when you’re gonna declare your undying love for each other to everyone and stop sneaking around”  
_

You spot Frypan round the other side, locked in conversation with Winston - hopefully not about the onions. Sure, you were close - but undying love?  

He was your best friend, that much you new. You liked him the best, trusted him the most. It was always easy with him. Is that that love is?

Winston reaches out and claps your friend on the shoulder, leaning in to mutter something in his ear and you can help but feel a pang of - something. The something just make you want to go over there and immerse yourself in their conversation. It makes you want to give Frypan a warm hug and ask him to dance. Normally, that would be exactly what you’d do but Clint’s words leave you feeling oddly self-conscious and you decide better for it.

_“You’re not fooling anyone y’know.”_

You love him. Everything else seems to click into place after that and it only reaffirms your epiphany. you’re not even sure how you didn’t see it before. You adore everything about that shank. But what now? Would it make things weird? The last thing you would want would be to upset the order of things now. Everything was stressful enough really without any additional drama. 

 _“No one would mind if you did.”_

But what if he didn’t like you back anyway? No, you decide that that would be much worse. It’s probably just best to leave it and try to act normally. Only now you’ve forgotten how, wrapped up in worries about what others might see or think and for once, swallowing down a gulp of Gally’s moonshine isn’t such a challenge.

Eventually, you lose yourself in the rhythmic shouting and banging that you’ve come to love about bonfire night.  Everything gets easier and you finally unwind and start to enjoy yourself. Who cares what the other shanks think anyway, you’ve all gotten along just fine up to now, so why would anything be different?

Towards the end of the night, you find yourself seated on the ground with your back against one of the wooden logs. It doesn’t take Fry long to slide down beside you. Neither one of you says anything for a good while, but then neither one of you needs to say anything. You’ve always loved how you can just sit in silence and just enjoy each other’s company.

You catch Newt out of the corner of your eye looking at you, or at least you thin he is as you start at him for a long moment. It’s then you realise that it’s not you glaring at. “What’s Newt giving you that look for?”

“Hm? Oh. He’s just being a slinthead.”

You nod slowly, deciding to shrug it off. “Yeah, they’ve been acting weird today huh?”

“You too?”

You hum in reply, letting the warmth from the fire relax you bit by bit. “Yeah. Clint was hinting at some stuff earlier.”

Frypan rubs the back of his neck shifting slightly. “Y’know, Newt was saying something along those lines too -  about how close we are.”

“He was?”

“It got me thinking. I don’t want to lose you.”

Tearing your gaze away from the patterns in the flames, you turn to look at Fryan furrowing your brow. “Fry, I’m not going anywhere.”

“But we don’t know what’s gonna happen. Not really. And I’ve been thinking about how  shucked it would be if something happens, and you don’t know how I feel about you.”

Hesitating slightly, Fry sets his hand down against yours, shifting again to turn towards you. “I’m in love with you (Y/N). Have been for a long time I think. I just didn’t really put a label on how I felt before.”

“I don’t ever want to lose you either Fry.” Your throat feels so dry all of a sudden but you manage to get the words out. Part of you wonders if he’d read your thoughts or something but then, Clint was talking like it was a mutual thing after all. You decide you’ll have to give him more credit. 

You take a moment to just look at him, getting lost in his eyes as the corners of your mouth turn up into a slow smile of their own accord. Frypan breaks eye contact, looking down at his own hands. You realise a beat or two later that you’ve not really given him any kind of response. Closing the gap between you you press your lips against his, trying to show him everything you’ve realised in such a short space of time. His hand smoothes down the side of your neck and you can’t help but melt a little. 

Vaguely aware of someone cheering in the background, you break away from each other, laughing softly under your breath. Resting your forehead against his, you beam to him, finally feeling a sense of peace wash over you. “I love you too Siggy.”

On the other side of the fire, Newt and Clint chuckle to themselves. It was about damn time as far as they were both concerned. 

“Right shanks! Pay up. Told you it’d be tonight!”

The other gladers groan collectively, already mourning the loss of their bacon. Serves them right for betting against those two when they got their heads together.


End file.
